Feliz cumpleaños, Gilbert
by Lexy10.91
Summary: Esta historia es hecha en conmemoración del cumpleaños de nuestro querido y hermoso Gilbert Nightray. Yaoi 18 Ozbert. One shoot.


Hoy era un día muy especial, o por lo menos lo era para el rubio, pus desde su salida del Abyss sería el primer cumpleaños que compartiría con Gilbert, su mejor amigo y sirviente. Suponía que para el mayor era un día más pero no para el Vessalius, pues había pasado toda la semana organizando algo especial para el ojidorado, por ello ahora se encontraba fuera de la habitación del chico con una charola entre sus manos, le había preparado el desayuno, no era la gran cosa, pues el rubio a diferencia del Nightray no era el mejor cocinando pero se había esforzado en preparar algo decente para el chico. Como pudo estiro su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y darle vuelta, empujo con suavidad para abrirla, entre las penumbras observo un bulto sobre la cama sonrió un poco e ingreso a la habitación con paso lento, dejo la charola sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca a la gran cama donde se encontraba el mayor. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia la cama donde descansaba el mayor, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para luego recostarse junto al moreno, su mirada esmeralda se quedó fija en el rosto apacible del chico, levanto su mano posándola sobre la mejilla del mayor, seguidamente con la yema de sus dedos la acaricio, acerco su rostro al del otro.

-Gil.. –Hablo con voz suave el Vessalius mientras delineaba los labios del chico, este se removió entre las sabanas más no se despertó.- Gilbert.. –Volvió a llamar al moreno acercando su rostro al del chico, pego su frente a la del contrario, el menor sonrió con picardía acercando sus labios a los del azabache.- Supongo que te levantaré como en los cuentos de hadas, ¿No Gilbert..? –Dijo el rubio deslizando su mano sobre el pecho del mayor hasta posarla en su cadera, apretó con un poco de fuerza y comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los del mayor, esté al sentir tales caricias comenzó a abrir los ojos y menuda sorpresa fue encontrarse con el rubio besándole, abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que sus labios, cosa que el Vessalius aprovecho para introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad, de inmediato el moreno cerró los ojos y opto por corresponder a lo que el menor hacía, rodeo la estrecha cintura del chico con sus brazos mientras movía sus labios de igual forma, con su lengua jugueteaba con la del ojiverde, era una batalla de quien dominaba a quien, pero el moreno sabía perfectamente que era el menor quien le dominaba, siempre había sido de aquella forma desde que eran pequeños, y siempre sería así.

Unos minutos después debieron separarse a causa del oxígeno, un hilito de saliva unía sus labios, ambos tanto rubio como moreno se sonrojaron, el mayor desvió la mirada del rubio, y este simplemente soltó una risita mientras se acercaba para abrazar al otro, una vez hecho esto el mayor apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza del menor y beso sus cabellos, el Vessalius acaricio la espalda del azabache, como pudo guio su mano hacia la mejilla del ojidorado, la acaricio con dulzura, esté se separó un poco, lo suficiente para observar al menor.

-¿Oz..? –Preguntó el mayor fijando sus orbes doradas en las esmeraldas, este sonrió de forma radiante coloco ambas manos sobre las mejillas del chico y acerco nuevamente sus labios a los del moreno, fue un beso más superficial, simplemente un roce de labios, pero para ambos era más que suficiente, era una muestra de cariño, y de amor, ese amor que ambos se profesaban y del cual muchos sabían.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Gilbert.. –Susurró sobre los labios del mayor envolviendo nuevamente al chico en sus brazos, este se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del rubio, coloco su mano bajo el mentón del chico y unió nuevamente sus labios.

-Gracias.. –Fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache una vez que se separó un poco de aquellos labios que tanto amaba, su mirada dorada brillaba, el hecho de pensar que su amo, no que Oz, la persona que más amaba recordara tal fecha lo hacía sentir la persona más feliz sobre el mundo. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, el menor parpadeo varias veces confundido y separo al mayor de su cuello, observo aquel rostro sonrojado y cubierto de lagrimas.

-¡Giiiil! –Chilló con preocupación el rubio mientras pasaba sus manos por las mejillas del mayor, limpiándolas.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Se supone que debes estar feliz! –Beso la punta de la nariz del azabache para luego llenar de besos las mejillas del ojidorado, ante esta acción el mayor cerro los ojos, sintió como el rubio besaba también sus parpados, por lo que abrió los ojos.

-Y-Yo.. –Balbuceó mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus manos.- E-Estoy feliz… P-Porque estás aquí… Y-Y porque me amas.. –Dijo el mayor levantando la mirada para ver al rubio, este simplemente sonrió mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz del azabache con su dedo índice.

-No tienes que llorar por eso, Gil~ –Comentó el rubio rodeando el cuello del azabache con ambos brazos para luego besar la mejilla de este.- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, eres mi persona especial, mi mejor amigo, mi pareja, mi amante.. –Esto lo dijo con un tono sugerente mientras el mayor se sonrojaba, por lo cual el ojiverde soltó una risa por lo bajo.- Eres mi todo, Gilbert… No sé qué haría sin ti..

-O-Oz.. –Respondió el mayor aferrándose a las caderas del rubio, pego su cuerpo al del meno.- Tú también eres mi todo.. Te amo tanto, Oz.. –Susurró acercando sus labios a los del Vessalius, lo beso de forma lenta, con su lengua delineo aquellos labios para luego mordisquear con suavidad el labio inferior de este, el rubio dejo escapar un jadeo lo cual hizo sonreír al moreno, poco a poco introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor en busca de la contraria, el ojiesmeralda comenzó a moverla jugueteando con esta, un gemido salió de ambos labios.

-G-Gil.. –Jadeó el rubio contra los labios del mayor, acomodo sus caderas contra las del azabache moviéndolas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen, el mayor apretó el agarre que tenía en la cintura del Vessalius y arqueo la espalda.

-A-Ah.. S-Si haces eso.. –Entrecerró los ojos el mayor sintiendo como el rubio volvía a mover sus caderas, incitándolo. Mordió su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, para así evitar que un sonido vergonzoso saliese de estos, pero era algo imposible cuando el menor hacía aquello. _''Ese mocoso…''_ Era lo único que podía pensar el mayor mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa del menor.

-Umm.. –Murmuró el rubio acomodando cada pierna al lado de las caderas del mayor, con sus manos empujo al moreno para que se acomodara mejor en la cama, se sentó sobre el regazo del chico.

-¿O-Oz..? –Dijo el chico recibiendo como respuesta del rubio un movimiento de cadera, lo que hizo que arqueara la espalda.- N-No.. –Avergonzado tapo su rostro con uno de sus brazos, evitando así que el rubio le viera de esa forma.

-Gilbert.. –Tomo el brazo del chico, retirándolo para poder ver el rostro del mayor, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos entrecerrados, el mayor respiraba agitadamente, y su frente y parte de su cuello estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor.- Quiero verte.. Así.. –Susurró el menor recostándose sobre el cuerpo del de orbes doradas.- Me encanta verte así.. –Deslizo una de sus manos por el torso del chico hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón de la pijama que llevaba puesto el moreno, sin más introdujo su mano dentro, paseo su mano sobre el bóxer del azabache, toqueteando su miembro.

-¡O-Oz! –Gritó al sentir como el rubio tocaba esa parte tan sensible, el menor lo beso para acallar cualquier queja, y comenzó a acariciar el miembro del azabache sobre el bóxer, este solo gemía contra los labios del rubio, apretaba continuamente las manos contra la piel del menor.- A-Ah… O-Oz.. E-Eso es tan.. –Balbuceó el mayor contra los labios del ojiesmeralda, este simplemente sonrió mientras movía su mano con ansias.

-Me gusta escucharte, Gilbert.. –El rubio sin miramientos bajo el bóxer del mayor, dejando libre la erección que le había causado al mayor, este oculto su rostro en el cuello del Vessalius.- No tienes que avergonzarte, Gil.. No conmigo… –Llevo su mano libre hacía la mejilla del ojidorado y la acaricio.- Eres perfecto, Gilbert..

-N-No lo soy.. –Respondió entre balbuceos el moreno, el menor beso nuevamente los labios del azabache y tomo la erección de este con su mano, comenzando un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del mayor.

-¡Oz! –Gimió con fuerza el mayor arqueando la espalda, enterró las uñas en la espalda del rubio, por lo cual esté siseo.

-Umm… Gilbert~ –Susurró el rubio lamiendo sus labios mientras observaba al mayor, seguía moviendo su mano, cada vez con mayor rapidez, sintiendo como el miembro del azabache se encontraba húmedo.

-N-Ngh.. –Gimió nuevamente el azabache arañando la espalda del menor, esté simplemente sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los del moreno.- O-Oz.. M-Más.. –Aún con vergüenza se atrevió a decir tales palabras, el Vessalius se sorprendió un poco, con picardía detuvo el movimiento de su mano, por lo cual el mayor le miro extrañado.- ¿P-Por qué te detuviste? –Preguntó confundido el azabache mientras observaba al ojiesmeralda.- _''¿Hice algo mal?''_ Pensó con preocupación y paranoia, el rubio simplemente sonrío mientras llevaba su mano hacía sus labios y la lamía, pues estaba algo humedecía por los fluidos del moreno, este se sonrojo más, si es que era posible por esta acción.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, Gil~ –Dijo el rubio deslizándose por el cuerpo del mayor hasta quedar entre las piernas de este, el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles para el rubio, esté encogió los hombros y tomo el miembro del mayor con ambas manos, con una sonrisa pícara acercó sus labios al miembro, primeramente simplemente beso la cabeza, para luego entreabrir sus labios y pasar la punta de la lengua, degustando el sabor de los fluidos del moreno, sin más acomodo sus manos en la base del miembro del mayor y lo introdujo por completo a su boca, era bastante grande por lo cual la punta alcanzaba a tocar su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, ya que era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, y por tanto su garganta no estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Oz! –Gritó el mayor entre placer, por lo que el chico acababa de hacer y preocupación, por la expresión que tenía en rubio en su rostro, llevo su mano al rostro del menor y esté de inmediato le miro, saco el miembro de su boca y sonrió.

-Estoy bien.. –Dijo tosiendo un poco, coloco su mano sobre la del moreno.- No te preocupes tanto, Gil~ –Nuevamente introdujo el miembro del mayor en su boca, solo que esta vez lo hizo con cuidado, el otro simplemente cerró los ojos ante el placer de aquella humedad envolviendo su erección.

-O-Oz.. –Jadeó arqueando su espalda y por inercia llevo su mano hacía los cabellos del rubio, enredo sus dedos en estos. El ojiesmeralda sonrió y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, de forma lenta mientras pasaba su lengua por toda la extensión de aquel miembro, el azabache jalaba continuamente los cabellos del rubio mientras movía sus caderas acompasando el movimiento de cabeza del otro, el menor de vez en vez enredaba su lengua en la cabeza del miembro, y chupaba con fuerza, lo cual hacia que el mayor gimiera con mayor fuerza.- ¡AH! ¡Oz! U-Umm.. ¡Más! –Gimió el moreno mordiendo sus labios con fuerza mientras empujaba sus caderas contra el rostro del menor, este sonrió mientras movía con mayor rapidez su cabeza, tomo las piernas del azabache y las coloco sobre sus hombros, paso sus manos sobre las piernas de este, acariciándolas para luego dirigir su dedo índice hacia la entrada del ojidorado.- Ahí no.. –Entre gemidos alcanzó a decir pero el menor no le prestó atención e introdujo su dedo en la entrada del mayor, lo hizo con sumo cuidado pues no quería hacerle daño, sólo quería que disfrutara. En un principio se sintió un tanto incomodo pero a medida que las caricias aumentaban gemidos y jadeos salían de los labios de este, el rubio sonreía encantado al ver al azabache de esa forma, movía su dedo introduciéndolo y sacándolo de forma lenta y a la par movía su cabeza con rapidez.- O-Oz… N-No aguanto más.. –Lloriqueó el mayor mientras arqueaba más su espalda, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus orbes doradas estaban humedecidas y de las esquinas de sus ojos se escapaban unas lagrimitas.

-Entonces córrete.. –Musitó el rubio por lo bajo una vez que había sacado el miembro del Nightray de su boca, le dio un par de lametones a la cabeza de este, lo cual hizo gemir de nueva forma al mayor, elevo una de sus manos hacía el pecho del mayor acariciándolo, mientras introducía el miembro en su boca, movió un par de veces la cabeza hasta que sintió como la erección del otro se hinchaba, segundos después el mayor gimió mucho más fuerte mientras movía sus caderas, saboreo algo salado y se quedó allí, lamiendo y tragando la esencia del otro.

-Ah.. Oz.. –Jadeó el mayor cerrando los ojos mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su rostro, respiraba un tanto agitado pero no como antes, el rubio se levantó para luego recostarse al lado del moreno, lo abrazo por la cintura para luego besar su mejilla con dulzura.

-Me gusta tú sabor, Gil~ –Comentó el chico de mirada esmeralda mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al mayor, el azabache se avergonzó mucho más y escondió su cabeza en el cuello del rubio.

-N-No digas.. c-cosa tan v-vergonzosas.. –Se quejó el moreno besando con ternura el cuello del menor, esté simplemente soltó una risita mientras acariciaba los cabellos del azabache.

-No seas tan tímido, Gilbert.. No después de lo que estábamos haciendo.. –Tomo el mentón del mayor con su mano para levantar su rostro y besar sus labios.- Te amo, Gil~

-T-También te amo, Oz.. –Se abrazó al menor con fuerza percibiendo el aroma que este desprendía, cerezas y chocolate, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y poco a poco fue cayendo dormido en los brazos del rubio, esté fijo su mirada en el mayor y negó con la cabeza.

-Are, are.. Y que me esforcé tanto haciendo ese desayuno.. –Murmuró el menor desviando su mirada hacia la charola que estaba sobre el escritorio.- Supongo que será para más tarde.. –Beso la frente del Nightray y acaricio la espalda de este con dulzura.- Feliz cumpleaños, Gil~


End file.
